R O M A N C E
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Tidak ada hubungan yang selamanya akan bahagia. Apalagi jika dalam hubungan itu terdapat perbedaan yang sangat besar dan mendalam. Bagaimana perjalanan mereka? SasuSaku fic. Sasuke POV version. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Risk

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sasuke POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**R O M A N C E**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Risk**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, dengan kata lain sudah memasuki pertengahan waktu untuk para murid seumuran denganku menuntut ilmu. Aku menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kedua bola mata milikku yang berwarna _onyx _enggan berpaling dari jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan tepat di samping tempat dudukku.

Bel tanda istirahat kedua sudah dibunyikan. Anak-anak langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, ada yang pergi ke kantin, namun ada juga yang tetap di dalam kelas—entah untuk makan bekal atau hanya sekedar ngobrol dengan teman mereka masing-masing. Aku tetap dalam posisiku sampai akhirnya—

"_MINNA-SAN!_"

—kedua mataku tertuju padanya.

Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal. Dalam keadaan yang sepenuhnya sadar, aku tahu bahwa kedua mataku ini tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku sendiri sampai sekarang tidak tahu alasannya. Alasan mengapa kedua mataku selalu menatapnya dan juga alasan mengapa...

...aku meminta dia menjadi kekasihku.

Kejadiannya tepat beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, dia yang biasanya bersama teman-temannya waktu itu terlihat berjalan sendiri. Walau heran, aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresiku itu dan tetap memasang ekspresi dinginku. Kami berpapasan. Dan saat kedua bola mata kami bertemu, langkah kami langsung terhenti.

Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Jangankan dia, aku hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun di sekolah—hanya seperlunya saja. Mungkin karena itulah, aku tidak mempunyai teman yang bisa kupercaya.

Waktu senggang di sekolah kuhabiskan untuk membaca buku-buku penuntun untukku memegang perusahaan yang kelak akan ayah berikan padaku.

Gadis yang kukenal bernama Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum kaku dan menatapku takut-takut, "Err, _Konnichiwa... _Sasuke_-kun?_" tanyanya. Aku diam tidak menjawab, namun mataku masih tetap menatap kedua hijau _emerald _miliknya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya hal itu membuatnya semakin gugup, "A-Ah, _gomen! _Aku—"

"...Hei." Dia tercekat mendengar suara yang akhirnya kukeluarkan setelah lama terdiam. Sakura yang tadinya akan berbalik dan meninggalkanku menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali menungguku berbicara. Aku melirik ke ujung kiri mataku, seolah berpikir apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Dan semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dia terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Setelah beberapa detik, aku sendiri juga kaget begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja tadi kuucapkan. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Kedua alisku mengerut bingung. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Berpikir logis saja, aku dan dia hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang saat ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Dan aku mengatakan hal yang bisa dibilang sedikit tabu apalagi untuk seorang gadis.

Mendadak jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, tangan kiriku bergerak untuk menyentuh dadaku sementara tangan kananku masih menutup bibirku. Mataku tak berani menatapnya. Sesekali kulirik, dia juga sama gelisahnya denganku—bahkan lebih parah. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Melihat itu, aku hanya bisa berharap semoga wajahku tidak seperti wajahnya. Karena menurutku itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Bo-Boleh." Heh? Apa tadi yang kudengar? Aku menoleh dan kembali menatapnya yang tengah memainkan ujung kemeja sekolahnya. Dia menyadari tatapanku, gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum kaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Walau aku ingin bertanya mengapa, tetap saja suaraku enggan untuk keluar.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika aku tidak menanggapi jawabannya, "A-Anu... Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ada les, jadi... aku duluan ya?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk. Dia tertawa kecil, kemudian dia berlari menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kedua mataku masih tidak berpaling dari tempatnya menghilang. Saat itu, ada rasa aneh yang menyelinap di dadaku. Aku masih belum tahu apa itu sampai sekarang. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Rasa aneh itu mengukir senyum tipis di wajahku.

.

.

Sampai saat ini, masih belum ada yang tahu hubungan antara kami berdua. Aku dan dia memang tidak berniat untuk mengumbar-umbarnya di muka umum. Itu berlebihan dan jujur saja menurutku pribadi, itu menjijikkan. Tapi, sama seperti sebelumnya, sejak pernyataan itu kami belum berbicara lagi satu sama lain.

Sejak tadi aku menatapnya, akhirnya secara kebetulan kedua mata kami bertemu sekarang. Dalam jarak sejauh ini, rasanya mustahil untuk saling menyapa. Aku berada di tempat dudukku yang terletak di pojok, sementara dia berada di tengah dan lagi dia sedang dikelilingi teman-temannya.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga kami saling membuang muka. Sampai kemudian, Sakura tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku tertegun dan sedikit bingung dengan apa aku harus membalasnya, tapi akhirnya aku memilih membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mau menerimaku waktu itu. Kakak pernah memberitahuku, biasanya seorang gadis jika tidak diperhatikan laki-laki maka dia akan bosan dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan lelaki tersebut. Karena itu, apa Sakura tidak bosan denganku walau aku tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian sampai sekarang?

Selain itu...

Setiap aku melihatnya, dia selalu berada di tengah kelas. Sakura selalu terlihat ceria kapanpun dan dimanapun. Semua orang menyukainya dan ingin berteman dengannya. Menurut orang-orang, selain pintar, dia juga tidak sombong dan suka menolong orang lain. Auranya hangat seperti matahari.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku pendiam dan bisa dibilang sebagai _anti-social_. Aku selalu menunjukkan ekspresiku yang dingin dan datar. Kadang orang-orang takut mendekatiku karena auraku yang dingin seperti bulan. Aku sendiri selalu mengasingkan diri dengan duduk di pojokan atau tempat yang paling terpencil agar tidak ada yang menggangguku.

Kami seperti bulan dan matahari.

Karena itu, Sakura...

...kenapa kau mau menerimaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2 : One

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sasuke POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**R O M A N C E**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terdiam membaca buku yang baru saja kupinjam dari perpustakaan saat istirahat tadi. Menurut para murid di sekitarku, guru mata pelajaran saat ini tidak datang karena ada keperluan di luar sekolah. Hn, terserahlah. Toh, aku tidak peduli.

Kedua bola mata milikku bergerak seiring dengan tulisan-tulisan yang berjajar rapi tiap baris di buku yang cukup tebal itu. Ekspresiku memang tidak begitu menunjukkan akan ketertarikan pada buku yang bisa dibilang membosankan ini. Harus kuakui, untuk diriku yang memang anti sosial, membaca buku seperti ini cukup bagus untuk membunuh waktuku di sekolah.

"A-Anu..."

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar nada suara ini. Langsung saja kutengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap kedua bola matanya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian kurasakan wajahku memanas—entah karena apa. Aneh, ini aneh. Wajahku terus menerus memanas hingga aku sendiri tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Dengan cepat, aku memilih untuk tidak menatap matanya dan kembali mengarah pada buku di atas meja. Walau tidak ada satupun tulisan dari buku itu yang masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan mata yang masih tetap menatap buku. Sepertinya aku berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Meskipun aku mengucapkannya dengan tenang, aku bisa merasakan kakiku yang sedikit bergetar seolah ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Haruno Sakura juga terlihat aneh hari ini. Biasanya dia akan menyapaku atau orang lain dengan suara keras dan tak terlupakan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Berbeda denganku, dia sama sekali tidak pandai mengendalikan emosinya. Lihat saja semburat merah di wajahnya, kedua matanya yang terus melirik ke kanan kiri, dan sekilas kulihat kedua tangannya gemetar sebelum dia menyembunyikan kedua tangan itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Aku... mau bertanya lagi..." balasnya dengan nada ragu. Aku melirik dari ujung mataku, senyum yang dia keluarkan terlihat sangat terpaksa, "kita... benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya kaku.

Degup jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasanya... begitu aneh. Ini yang kedua kalinya kurasakan sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis di sampingku ini. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaannya. Kalaupun aku menjawab iya, aku tidak bisa memastikan pertanyaan apa yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Buku di atas mejaku benar-benar tidak membantuku untuk menghilangkan kegugupan ini. Akhirnya aku melirik ke luar jendela di samping mejaku, "Kalau... kubilang iya?" bodoh, malah jawaban itu yang keluar. Aaaargh, aku ingin pergi sekarang juga.

Dari kaca jendela di sampingku, aku bisa melihat refleksi wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah. Sekali lagi aku berharap semoga ekspresi wajahku tidak sepertinya, "Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, a-aku pergi dulu ya, dah!" tanpa sempat aku menjawab lagi, gadis itu sudah berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju pintu luar kelas. Sampai-sampai orang-orang di sekitar kami menatapnya kebingungan. Ternyata kegugupannya jauh lebih parah dari dugaanku.

_Well, _aku memang sudah tahu sejak lama tentang sifatnya yang terlalu terang-terangan dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sifat itu, karena menurutku itu terlalu kekanakan. Namun, mungkin karena sifatnya itulah, aku bisa membedakannya dari gadis-gadis lain sejak awal kami bertemu.

Aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari pintu kelas tempat dia terakhir melarikan diri. Senyum tipis kembali tersungging di bibirku. Tak lama kemudian, aku menopang daguku dengan tangan di atas meja.

Sifatnya itu... ternyata lucu juga.

**.**

**.**

**#**

Dari kemarin, cuaca memang sangat dingin. Jadi, aku tidak akan heran jika hari ini turun salju mengingat sekarang tengah musim dingin. Aku menatap malas salju yang turun di luar lewat jendela di samping tempat dudukku. Murid-murid di kelasku terlihat begitu antusias, bahkan mengesampingkan bahwa masih ada guru di kelas ini, mereka langsung melihat ke luar jendela seraya mengagumi salah satu karunia alam tersebut.

Bel berbunyi tanda pulang membuat anak-anak langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing hanya untuk membereskan tas. Sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat hari ini karena salju seperti tahun kemarin. Sama seperti biasanya, aku menunggu anak-anak pulang lebih dulu baru aku mulai membereskan tasku. Selesai, aku memakai jaketku lalu menyangkutkan tas ranselku di pundak sementara kedua tanganku masuk ke dalam saku jaketku.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan saat berbelok menuju gerbang sekolah, aku menghentikan langkahku karena terkejut melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Gadis yang sangat kukenal, "Kau..."

Sakura yang tengah mengeratkan syal di lehernya langsung menoleh, "Ah, Sasuke-_kun..._" dia tersenyum. Beda dari sebelumnya, senyum itu begitu ringan, namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali gugup, "Oh, maaf aku... anu... bagaimana ya... aku—"

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanyaku memotong ucapannya. Dia langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mendengus menahan tawa, lalu aku melangkah melewatinya, "Ayo..." ucapku. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga aku mendengar langkahnya mengejarku.

Kami terus terdiam sampai tak terasa kami sudah berada di luar sekolah. Kebetulan pula ternyata rumah kami searah sehingga kami masih bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama. Aku dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada yang berbicara, rasanya hanya suara napas kami yang menghasilkan uap putih di udara yang terdengar. Aku tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dan mungkin Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan di antara kami.

Semua orang juga tahu, kami terlalu berbeda.

Lalu kenapa...

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, mengingat kembali bagaimana aku mengalirkan dengan lancar kata-kata yang memulai semuanya. Tapi secara bersamaan, aku juga tidak mau menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku membuka mataku lagi, tepat di depan kami ada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat begitu dekat. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan dan sekilas aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di antara mereka. Apakah itu yang harus dilakukan sepasang kekasih?

Kuhentikan langkahku membuat Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku. Jujur saja, aku merasa malu sekali. Apa aku benar-benar akan melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau Sakura menolak? Tidak apa, tidak apa, kalau dia menolak aku bisa kembali seperti biasa. Pasti bisa. Yah... semoga.

Aku menunduk sedikit untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipiku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengulurkannya tepat di depannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak berani. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Mau berpegangan tangan?"

Huff, berhasil kuucapkan. Mengatakan kata-kata sederhana seperti itu saja rasanya sangat susah. Kalau Itachi melihat ini, dia pasti akan menertawakanku. Aku melirik sedikit dari ujung mataku melihat bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Dia sempat kaget melihat reaksiku, namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang hampir sama denganku. Tanpa jawaban berupa kata-kata, dia menyambut uluran tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

Rasanya dadaku ingin meledak. Aku bingung apa yang kurasakan, entah senang entah malu atau lainnya. Aku balas menggenggam tangannya dengan pelan. Aku baru sadar ternyata tangan perempuan itu kecil sekali. Walaupun begitu, rasanya hangat. Aku tahu saat ini pasti kami tidak berani saling menatap satu sama lain.

Aku kembali menghadap depan sekaligus berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungku yang semakin menggila. Kuharap Sakura tidak melihat ekspresi tegangku, karena itu sangat memalukan. Genggaman tangan ini kueratkan sebelum kami benar-benar kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah sepenuhnya ditutupi salju ini.

Rasa hangat yang aneh ini...

...apa benar hanya karena kami saling menggenggam tangan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Mistake

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sasuke POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**R O M A N C E**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mistake**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bersumpah aku bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

Kau tahu? Sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku dengan baik. Konsentrasiku jadi gampang buyar. Wajahku sering memanas dan memerah tanpa sebab. Aku tahu orang-orang di sekitarku dan—mungkin—gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi bagiku ini sama saja dengan membuat stress. Dan sekeras mungkin aku berusaha mencari alasan kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini.

Walau sebenarnya... mungkin aku tahu siapa penyebab utamanya.

Aku menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Buku tebal yang biasanya bisa kubaca sampai setengah halaman selama di sekolah, sekarang menyelesaikan satu halaman saja sudah melewati dua jam. Tidak hanya itu, aku baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku membaca satu baris kalimat yang sama dan tidak maju-maju ke baris yang selanjutnya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, akhirnya aku memilih untuk menutup buku tersebut.

Setelah menaruh buku itu ke dalam tas di sampingku, aku menopang daguku di atas meja. Tadinya aku melihat keluar dari samping jendela seperti yang biasa kulakukan, namun tak lama kemudian pandanganku pun tetap teralihkan juga. Lebih tepatnya setelah mendengar suara yang mengganggu pendengaranku akhir-akhir ini. Kulirik sedikit gadis yang tengah dikerumuni teman-temannya itu seperti biasa.

Dia tertawa lepas mendengar lelucon salah satu temannya. Tak lama kemudian dia memukul-mukul punggung temannya itu, diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka terlihat begitu... senang. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya berkumpul lalu tertawa bersama teman-teman seperti itu. Karena meskipun perempuan-perempuan aneh yang selalu mengerubungiku mencoba mengajakku tertawa dengan gurauan mereka, aku tidak pernah mengganggap mereka ada. Sepertinya sifat _anti-social _memang tidak bisa hilang dari diriku.

Ekspresiku masih tetap dingin seperti biasa, tapi harus kuakui aku cukup antusias melihat Haruno Sakura yang memang mempunyai banyak teman itu berkumpul bersama yang lain. Kedua mataku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Seolah jika aku mengedipkan mata meskipun kurang dari sedetik, dia akan hilang dari pandanganku. Aku ingin mencoba berpaling, tapi sepertinya tubuhku sudah tidak bisa kuatur semudah dulu lagi.

Dan saat itulah, pandangan kami bertemu.

Aku tersentak begitu pula dia. Kedua mata kami saling membulat, lalu tak lama kemudian kami saling membuang muka. Untunglah tidak ada yang menyadari gelagat anehku, namun Sakura... teman-temannya langsung menanyainya ada apa. Dia terlihat bingung menjawab bagaimana tapi akhirnya dia menjawab tidak ada apa-apa dengan senyum kaku. Dasar bodoh. Sakura memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

Saat ini, aku sendiri sedang merasa tegang. Bayangan kaca jendela di sampingku membuatku bisa melihat ada semburat merah yang sangat tipis di pipiku. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Benar-benar aneh dan gila. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupku, aku juga akan mengalami perasaan ini. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi mengejek Itachi yang terlalu menyayangi kekasihnya. Karena aku juga—

—tunggu, apa tadi... yang kurasakan?

Kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak yang menggila di dadaku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal sementara tanganku yang di atas meja memegang dahiku yang terasa nyeri. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba mendalami apakah yang kurasakan ini memang benar adanya. Kutarik napas sedalam yang aku bisa lalu mengeluarkannya. Walaupun di saat setegang ini, aku harus tetap bisa mengendalikan emosiku dengan baik dan menjaga ekspresi di wajahku.

"Hei, ke kantin yuk!" ajakan seseorang disambut baik oleh kumpulan yang berjarak beberapa meter di sampingku. Masih menyangga kepalaku, aku melirik dari ujung mataku saat satu persatu dari kumpulan tadi mulai keluar dari kelas hingga tersisa satu orang.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat akan keluar dari pintu kelas kami. Akhirnya aku melepaskan tangan yang menyangga kepalaku dan kucoba menoleh padanya. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kami kembali bertatapan. Namun tidak seperti di awal, kali ini dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Mau... pulang bersama lagi?" tanyanya dari kejauhan dan sedikit berteriak—mengingat tak ada siapapun sekarang di kelas. Semburat merah benar-benar memenuhi pipinya yang putih. Melihat itu, aku mendengus menahan tawa.

Dia sempat menatapku jengkel dan menggembungkan pipinya tapi itu tak lama. Lebih tepatnya setelah aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Iya." Jawabku singkat—seperti biasa. Kulihat tubuhnya menegang, tapi senyum lepas tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil membuatku menatapnya bingung. Setelah selesai tertawa, aku bisa melihat semburat merahnya yang semakin jelas. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai padaku. Kubalas gerakannya itu dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis yang anehnya belum hilang dari wajahku. Kemudian dia berlari cepat keluar kelas. Sepertinya menyusul teman-temannya ke kantin.

Aku kembali menatap keluar dari kaca jendela dan berpikir. Saat ini, memang belum ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dan gadis tersebut. Bukannya aku ingin mereka tahu, tapi aku penasaran dengan reaksi mereka setelah mengetahui hubungan ini. Dan aku yakin semua tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Kalau itu terjadi... apa yang akan kulakukan?

Mengingat bagaimana aku menjadikannya kekasih tanpa alasan yang jelas...

**#**

.

.

.

**#**

Akhirnya bel pelajaran terakhir dibunyikan. Semua anak di kelasku bersorak gembira—mengabaikan guru di depan kelas mereka yang terlihat mendengus kesal. Saat guru itu keluar dari kelas dan mengucapkan salam, anak-anak langsung berdiri dan membereskan tasnya masing-masing, sementara aku masih duduk di tempatku dengan tenang. Sampai suara seseorang menggebrak meja membuat kegiatan dalam kelas ini terhenti.

Aku menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisku melihat meja yang digebrak itu ternyata meja Sakura. Lalu anak-anak perempuan yang menggebrak meja itu bukan dari kelas kami. Mereka...

"Jadi kau, yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya salah satu dari lima perempuan aneh tersebut. Sakura membalas tatapan sangar mereka dengan tatapan bingung lalu mengangguk pelan.

Dari bisikan-bisikan yang berada di sekitarku, aku bisa mengetahui mereka adalah perempuan-perempuan kaya dan terkenal di SMA Konoha ini—_well, _bisa dibilang mungkin hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui mereka tapi aku tetap tidak peduli. Kenal atau tidak, mereka tidak akan memberi perubahan dalam hidupku.

Gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut menutup resleting tasnya saat seseorang dari mereka kembali bertanya, "Kemarin... kami melihatmu bersama Sasuke-_kun _sepulang sekolah," Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang, begitu pula aku, "apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya mereka lagi.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengepal tanganku di bawah meja. Anak-anak di kelas ini langsung menatapku dan Sakura secara bergantian. Dari semua cara yang ada untuk memberi tahu hal ini pada semuanya, kenapa harus melewati cara seperti ini? Aku menggertakkan gigiku dari balik bibir. Sakura terlihat menunduk, tapi aku tahu kedua bola matanya melirik takut padaku.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meledak di sini. Dengan sikap seperti biasa, aku mengambil tas dan berdiri dari kursiku. Suara kursi yang digeser bergema di dalam ruangan kelas ini, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padaku. Namun sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli. Suasana yang sepi ini membuat suara langkah kakiku terdengar mengeras saat aku menuju pintu kelas. Mata-mata sialan itu sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari tubuhku yang sedang berjalan, membuatku semakin kesal saja.

Langkahku terhenti saat salah satu dari para perempuan gila itu menarik lenganku. Enggan untuk menoleh, aku hanya melirik dari ujung mataku, "Bagaimana kalau kau juga memberi jawaban yang jelas pada kami, Sasuke-_kun_?" tatapan sinisku seketika membuat gadis itu tersentak dan langsung melepaskan lenganku dengan tangan bergetar. Seandainya laki-laki diperbolehkan memukul perempuan, mungkin sudah sedari tadi aku membuat perempuan ini kehilangan senyum menjijikkan miliknya itu.

Sakura terus menatapku dari kejauhan. Aku tahu dari tatapannya, dia juga mengharapkan jawaban yang jelas dariku. Tapi aku... entahlah, aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku memejamkan mata dan kembali menghadap depan, "Menurut kalian sendiri bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku membuat murid-murid yang lain saling berbisik, "Apa aku terlihat... menjalin hubungan yang spesial dengannya? Apa kami memang cocok untuk itu? Kalian sendiri tahu, sifatku dan Haruno-_san _bertolak belakang."

Kata-kata itu keluar sendiri tanpa bisa kucegah. Saat ini aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang dipasang Sakura mengingat posisiku yang membelakanginya. Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa merasakan telingaku memanas mendengar komentar-komentar setelah ucapanku.

"Sasuke-_kun _benar... mana mungkin dia berpacaran dengan Sakura."

"Iya juga, Sasukeitu pendiam dan sepertinya tidak suka keramaian. Sedangkan Sakura justru tidak tahan dengan semua itu, dia kan cerewet."

"Bisa-bisa Sasuke meledak jika mendengar Sakura terus-terusan berbicara di sampingnya."

"Kau benar juga! Kasihan juga Sakura kalau dia pacaran dengan Sasuke, semua kata-katanya tidak akan ditanggapi!"

"Sasuke sih tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun, lebih baik Sakura-_chan _sama aku saja! Aku jauh lebih pengertian daripada laki-laki seperti dia hahaha."

Dalam diam, aku kembali melangkah keluar dari kelas yang menyesakkan itu. Ekspresi yang kupasang memang memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku dari dalam. Aku mencengkram erat lengan tas yang kupautkan di bahuku.

Aku menuruni tangga sekolah, hingga akhirnya aku berhenti di pertengahan tangga tersebut. Kusandarkan diriku pada tembok di sampingku. Kupejamkan mata lalu tanganku bergerak untuk menutup kedua mataku. Kesal. Rasanya kesal sekali. Beda dari sebelumnya kali ini dadaku terasa sesak dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhku bergerak turun hingga aku duduk menyandar pada tembok. Kuhelakan napas keras-keras sebelum akhirnya aku menggumam.

"...Bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Annoying

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sasuke POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** ROMANCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Annoying**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demi _Kami-sama, _mengapa aku begitu bodoh?

Aku mengerang kecil bersamaan dengan kedua tanganku yang mencengkram rambut biru dongker milikku semakin keras, kakiku terasa lemas hingga aku membiarkan tembok di belakangku menyangga tubuhku agar tidak merosot jatuh. Aku menghela napas keras sampai terdengar menggema di sekitarku.

Aneh, mengapa aku jadi begini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terus memenuhi kepalaku. Tanpa bisa kutemukan jawabannya, aku terus membebani pikiranku dengan semua pertanyaan menyebalkan tersebut. Tentu saja, sebelum ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada seseorang jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak peduli. Karena itulah aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat aku menduduki sekolah menengah pertama, selain dikenal dingin, aku juga cukup dikenal bermulut tajam.

Aku akan menghela napas lagi jika seandainya tidak ada suara yang menghentikan niatku tersebut, "Sasuke-_kun..._"

Kedua bola mataku membulat kaget. Tidak hanya karena aku mengenal suara itu, tapi juga karena terdengar nada lirih di sana. Kepalaku menoleh dengan cepat melihat ke arahnya yang masih berdiri di atas tangga. Sejak kapan dia di sana? Sudah berapa lama? Dia menatapku dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca, seakan air matanya siap jatuh kapan saja. Aku sedikit tertegun, belum pernah kulihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Haruno Sakura yang kutahu selalu memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Kalau begitu... inikah ekspresi lain yang dimilikinya?

Kenapa melihatnya terasa begitu... menyakitkan?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Seolah tersadar aku membalas tatapannya, dia sedikit tersentak dan sempat kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya mulai jatuh mengalir. Aku tersentak melihat itu sementara tangan kanannya mulai bergerak untuk menghapus air matanya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah sendiri, mencoba kembali menaiki tangga untuk mendekatinya. Bibirku terbuka ingin mengatakan agar jangan menangis, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Rasanya lidahku terasa kelu. Aku seperti ketakutan. Ketakutan karena melihatnya menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kumengerti saat ini walau aku masih belum tahu mengapa. Mungkin alasan ini bisa kutemukan nanti.

"Sa—"

"Sakura!"

Mendengar suara orang lain yang memanggil namanya dari atas sana, membuatku menghentikan langkah. Aku dan dia sama-sama terkejut. Sakura reflek menghapus air matanya dalam sekali usapan dan cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya sementara aku entah kenapa kembali menuruni tangga dan terdiam di turunan tangga yang kedua. Aku merasa heran pada diriku sendiri. Sekarang pertanyaan di kepalaku kembali bertambah...

Kenapa aku lari?

Kenapa sekarang aku menjadi pengecut?

Aku masih terdiam menyandar pada pegangan tangga. Entah mengapa kakiku enggan membawaku pergi dari sini. Seolah aku ingin mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dengan pemilik suara tadi yang sepengetahuanku adalah teman-teman dekatnya. Ketika kuperhatikan dari posisi ini, dia sudah memasang kembali senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang termasuk diriku.

Namun entah kenapa, sisi lain dari dalam diriku mengatakan...

...senyum itu palsu.

"Sakura, kau jangan langsung keluar dari kelas begitu dong! Membuat kami khawatir saja!" seru salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut pirang. Jika aku tidak salah, dia bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Hahaha _gomen gomeen~_! Habis mereka menyebalkan sekali sih, membuatku jadi ingin cepat pulang saja ehehe." Balasnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi kan setidaknya kita bisa pulang bersama seperti biasa Saku, kau juga bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada kami."

"Iya benar. Sudah, mereka memang gila. Anggap saja omongan mereka sebagai angin lalu."

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut seputar perempuan-perempuan menyebalkan tadi. Aku menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua mataku. Sepertinya sisanya bisa kuserahkan pada teman-temannya itu. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku berlama-lama di sini, lebih baik aku pulang. Sampai setidaknya lagi-lagi perkataan dari mereka menghentikan langkahku yang akan menuruni tangga.

"Sakura, maaf kalau pertanyaanku mengganggumu. Tapi... benarkah kemarin kau pulang bersama Uchiha-_san _seperti yang mereka katakan?"

Waktu mendengar pertanyaan itu, tubuhku menegang antara takut dan penasaran untuk mendengar jawabannya. Mengingat bagaimana kata-kataku tadi cukup menyakitinya, mungkin dia akan membalasnya sama seperti yang kulakukan. Cengkeramanku pada lengan ransel yang kukaitkan semakin mengerat. Dia terdiam sepersekian detik sampai akhirnya dia menjawab dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Iya benar, aku memang berjalan bersama Uchiha-_san. _Tapi itu kebetulan karena ternyata rumah kami searah. Tidak lebih. Lagipula bukankah sisanya sudah dijelaskan Uchiha-_san _tadi di kelas? Jadi tidak mungkin kami menjalani hubungan seperti yang mereka kira, hahahaha!" dia tertawa di akhir penjelasannya. Seperti mengikutinya, teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Sementara aku yang mendengar jawabannya dari bawah, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah menyakitinya seperti tadi, aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk memarahinya karena telah berbohong seperti itu. Sangat susah untuk memberi tahu pada mereka bahwa saat ini kami sedang menjalani hubungan tanpa tahu alasannya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dengan langkah pelan agar jangan sampai terdengar olehnya dan teman-temannya, aku kembali menuruni tangga.

Benar.

Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Libur nasional yang diadakan Konoha adalah alasan mengapa sekolahku libur selama dua hari setelah hari dimana kejadian tersebut terjadi. Dan besok aku sudah kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Aku menggerutu kesal, waktu selalu berjalan cepat saat kita tidak menginginkannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku sehingga sekarang aku duduk di atas kasurku. Kuputar posisiku sehingga aku bisa menyandar pada tembok di samping tempat tidur dan menatap pantulan wajahku pada cermin di seberang sana. Ekspresiku terlihat begitu kusut. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku melihat betapa berantakannya diriku sekarang.

Setelah cukup lama memandang pantulan diriku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menyandarkannya pada _frame _jendela di belakangku. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan keras. Memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang harus kulakukan besok jika bertemu dengannya. Aaaaaaargh! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, aku belum pernah bingung berhadapan dengan perempuan sebelumnya.

Fuh, sepertinya aku mulai merindukan diriku yang lama.

Mendengar bunyi jam yang menyatakan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, membuatku tersadar. Aku segera berdiri dan mematikan lampu kamarku kemudian membaringkan tubuhku cepat—sebelum _kaasan _datang ke kamar dan marah melihatku yang masih belum tidur juga. Cukup lama aku menatap langit-langit kamarku sebelum akhirnya aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan pergi ke dalam alam bawah sadarku.

Keesokan harinya aku sudah terbangun dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak pikiran, hari ini aku bisa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Saat aku melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahku, matahari belum sepenuhnya menyinari bumi. Suasana masih cukup gelap walau tidak segelap gulita tengah malam.

Aku menghela napas pelan sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu rumahku dan berteriak meminta izin untuk berangkat pada _kaasan _di dalam. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolah yang kutempati saat ini.

Seiring dengan perjalananku, matahari mulai semakin bersinar hingga pagi hari pun terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Aku tetap melangkah dengan tenang walau sebenarnya pikiranku kembali penuh sampai-sampai rasanya ingin sekali kuledakkan kepalaku sendiri. Kupejamkan mataku erat dan menggeleng kecil, lupakan Uchiha Sasuke... lupakan...

Dia hanya... gadis yang sama seperti yang lain.

Iya, itu benar.

...hanya?

Lalu kenapa aku memintanya menjadi kekasihnya?

Aaaaarghhh! Sekarang pertanyaannya justru jauh lebih rumit. Tanganku mengepal lalu memukul dahiku sendiri dengan pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya—aku tidak mau menghitungnya. Benar-benar... Rasanya aku seperti kekurangan udara di bumi ini.

Aku berhenti ketika akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas keras, sekolah pasti masih sangat sepi sekarang. Biarlah, toh aku masih bisa tidur di kelas nanti. Kupejamkan mataku lalu membukanya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman sekolahku ini.

"Sasuke-_kun._"

Aku tertegun saat itu juga ketika mendengar suaranya memanggilku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhku. Seperti dugaanku, dia sedang berdiri beberapa meter jaraknya di belakangku. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Ekspresinya hampir sama seperti waktu terakhir kali kami bertatapan sedangkan aku... aku sudah tidak tahu lagi seperti apa ekspresi yang saat ini tertera di wajahku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak mempedulikan mengapa dia datang ke sekolah sepagi ini.

"_Ano ne... _sebelumnya... aku ingin minta maaf jika aku pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitimu dan_..._" dia terlihat menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua bola mata hijau _emerald _miliknya seolah enggan menatapku setelah mengatakan kalimat yang menggantung itu. Aku juga sama, sudah beberapa kali aku melirik ke ujung bawahku. Kami saling menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Hanya saja sikapku jauh lebih tenang daripada dia.

Mulutku masih membisu saat gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "...setelah kupikir berulang kali, kita juga... memiliki hubungan khusus seperti ini tanpa tahu alasannya jadi... lebih baik..." seakan sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berhenti, aku memejamkan mata pelan. Mendengarkan baik-baik kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan dia ucapkan.

"...bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja hubungan ini?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat jelas masuk ke dalam telingaku. Terlebih aku memang sengaja memfokuskan diri dengan kata-katanya. Aku melirik dirinya dengan bola mata _onyx _milikku. Dia berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya lagi. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapanku? Terutama senyum kakunya itu.

Ya sudahlah, mungkin itu tidak penting lagi untuk sekarang.

Apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya. Tidak, bukan tidak mungkin semua yang dia katakan memang benar. Baik aku maupun dia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan atas dasar hubungan yang kami terima ini. Aku kebetulan menyatakannya lalu dia kebetulan menerimanya. Hanya itu. Benar, semua ini adalah kebetulan semata. Benar... kan?

Aku dan dia yang membuat hubungan ini tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Jadi...

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Aku dan dia juga yang akan mengakhiri hubungan ini tanpa perlu diketahui siapa pun.

Tidak perlu ada yang tahu, cukup kami berdua.

Dengan senyum tipis yang terasa begitu perih, aku membalikkan tubuh dan membelakanginya. Rasanya punggungku terasa begitu berat dan aku tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan setelah ini. Hal bodoh seperti waktu itu dan sekarang... tidak boleh terulang lagi dalam hidupku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Namun, ada satu hal yang kusesali—

—aku belum menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku.

"Sudah selesai..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : None

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sasuke POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ROMANCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**None**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang... aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Apa yang sedang kurasakan? Pertanyaan itu terus berulang kali berputar di kepalaku tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Bukan tidak mungkin, ada waktu dimana aku tidak bisa mengenali diriku sendiri. Aku senang, tapi aku tidak tersenyum. Aku sedih, tapi aku tidak menangis.

Sama seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa setiap aku mendengar suaranya, kepalaku secara reflek langsung menoleh untuk melihat si pemilik suara. Kedua bola mata _onyx_-ku merasa nyaman ketika melihat wajahnya yang selalu ceria. Keberadaannya yang seperti pusat matahari di kelasku seolah menjadi penerang bagiku yang selalu termenung di dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Aku tidak akan memungkiri kenyataan bahwa aku merasa senang dan tegang secara bersamaan ketika dia membalas tatapanku meskipun dari jauh.

Namun lagi-lagi tetap saja...

Tidak ada alasan yang bisa kudapati disaat aku masih berhubungan dengannya sampai aku menyudahi hubungan ini. Perasaanku padanya bagaikan air yang mengalir. Aku rasakan perasaan itu terus mengalir di dalam diriku, bahkan saat aku mencoba menghentikannya pun percuma, perasaan ini mengalir melewati genggamanku dengan mudah dan mulai memasuki relung-relung hatiku yang terdalam.

...Menyebalkan.

_**BRUK!**_

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh dari belakangku. Dengan segera aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya yang jatuh pingsan. Rasa panik mendadak menguasai tubuhku ketika melihatnya terbaring dengan wajah kelelahan di dekat gerbang sekolah, aku langsung berlari untuk mendekatinya.

Napasnya memburu, tubuhnya panas, keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh dahinya. Kenapa panas sekali? Sejak kapan? Kalau memang dia sedang sakit, mengapa dia memaksa untuk masuk sekolah? Cih, apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? ...panasnya tinggi sekali.

Tanpa sempat berpikir lagi, aku langsung menggendong tubuhnya kemudian berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Hanya ruangan itu yang satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku yang mungkin... sedang tidak fokus. Saat menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai dua, aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar di saat yang sama.

Kenapa...

...aku begitu takut?

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Aku mendecih pelan. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Perasaanku kalang kabut. Namun untuk saat ini, alangkah baiknya jika aku memfokuskan diri dulu untuk merawatnya. Begitu sampai di ruang kesehatan, aku menaruh tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut putih yang tersedia. Aku menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya aku bergerak mengumpulkan persiapan yang diperlukan saat dia terbangun nanti.

Ketemu. Untunglah guru kesehatan tidak membawa pulang kunci lemari tempat kotak obat biasanya berada. Aku mengambil kunci tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci di lemari kecil itu kemudian mengambil kotak obat yang sedari tadi kucari. Setelah itu, aku juga menyiapkan segelas air mineral. Sekarang, tinggal kutunggu sampai dia siuman.

Satu menit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Dari suara hiruk pikuk di luar ruang kesehatan, aku mulai menyadari sekolah yang beberapa waktu lalu ini masih sepi, sudah mulai rame dengan para guru dan murid yang berdatangan. Kulirik jam dinding di seberangku lalu menghela napas. Jam tujuh kurang lima menit, _huh_? Pantas saja. Aku mendengus pelan lalu tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku kembali terpusat pada gadis yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya di depanku ini.

"Hhh..."

Mendengar suara yang lemah itu membuatku tersentak. Dia terlihat bergerak sedikit sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya dengan pelan. Tubuhku langsung menegang, bahkan tanganku yang sekarang tengah mengambil gelas berisi air mineral tersebut terasa bergetar. Aku menarik napas sedalam yang aku bisa lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum berkata, "Merasa lebih baik?"

Dengan kedua mata yang baru terbuka setengahnya, dia menatapku lemas walau gerakan tolehan kepalanya sedikit cepat. Mungkin saat menyadari aku lah yang berada di sampingnya sekarang, dia langsung membuka penuh kedua matanya. Gadis itu sama sepertiku, dia terlihat tegang—meskipun aku yakin dia jauh lebih jelas menunjukkan raut wajah tegang itu, daripada aku sendiri yang cenderung berekspresi datar. Mulut kami sama-sama terbuka sedikit, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada satu sama lain.

...namun percuma, suara kami tak kunjung keluar.

Menghindari keadaan yang semakin canggung di antara kami, aku mulai membuka kotak obat-obatan yang sedari tadi kupegang. Kedua bola mata _onyx _milikku membaca dengan teliti nama-nama dan kegunaan obat-obat tersebut. Begitu menemukan beberapa obat yang menurutku cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang, aku segera mengambil obat-obat berbentuk kapsul tersebut lalu kuberikan padanya, "Minumlah. Kau sakit demam," ucapku.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menatap kapsul-kapsul yang ada di telapak tanganku. Keraguan sempat tersirat di wajahnya sebelum dia benar-benar mengambil obat itu dariku. Dari gerak-geriknya saja aku sudah tahu dia berusaha menghindari tatapan mataku padanya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk memasukkan obat-obat berbentuk kapsul tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia meminum segelas air mineral yang tadi kuberi padanya dan habis dalam sekali teguk. Apa... dia haus?—entahlah. Dia menaruh gelas kosong tersebut ke atas meja. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke posisi awal—duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasur yang lebar. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya terus menatap lurus ke depan—entah apa yang dilihatnya.

Melihat kedua mata yang biasanya terlihat cerah itu kini begitu redup, membuatku terus merasa bersalah. Selama ini dia selalu memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja di depan umum. Sejak melihat dia hampir menangis kemarin di atas tangga, aku selalu dihantui oleh penyesalan yang entah sampai dimana ujungnya. Begitu pula ekspresinya yang sekarang. Mengingat sifatnya selama ini... apakah dia juga pernah menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi kesedihan itu pada orang lain selain diriku?

Tapi, apapun jawabannya, tetap saja akan sampai dalam kesimpulan... bahwa saat ini aku sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam hingga dia tak segan menunjukkan ekspresi itu padaku.

Benar, kan?

Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, akhirnya aku membuka mulut, "...Maaf." Dia langsung menoleh padaku. Sementara sekarang justru aku yang takut menatap langsung matanya, "Maaf jika aku yang membuatmu seperti ini." Bisikku.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada jawaban yang berarti. Entah seperti apa lagi tatapannya padaku sekarang. Aku masih diam menunduk sampai tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suaranya... yang nyaris mendekati isakan, "...Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku tersentak dan langsung mengangkat kepalaku. Dia tersenyum. Senyum palsu... seperti waktu itu, "Ta―"

"_Gomen_, Sasuke. Kau boleh meninggalkan diriku. Lebih baik kau segera masuk kelas mengingat sepertinya aku sudah pingsan lama. Belajar lebih penting daripada diriku yang sudah cukup sehat untuk bangun."

Kata-katanya yang menyelaku untuk berbicara, membuatku diam seribu bahasa. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara lagi. Tapi dalam kondisi sekarang, aku tidak yakin dia mau mendengarkanku. Akhirnya aku menggigit bibir bawahku sekuat yang aku bisa, kedua tanganku di samping tubuhku juga ikut mengepal mencoba menahan diri. Kutatap lagi dirinya yang masih enggan menatapku.

Alis-alisku tertarik membuat ekspresiku menjadi sedih namun tertahan. Helaan napas kecil, aku pun berdiri dari posisi dudukku lalu berjalan menuju keluar pintu. Langkahku menggema di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi yang cukup kecil ini. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang, meskipun aku sangat ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang saat ini dipasangnya. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku harus menahan diriku. Aku tidak boleh menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

Harusnya aku tahu dari dulu...

...kalau yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghilangkan senyumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seperti yang kubilang sebelum ini—

—memang lebih baik jika aku menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Sekarang genap seminggu, aku dan dia sudah tidak menjalani hubungan apa-apa lagi. Seolah semuanya kembali seperti di awal. Hanya saja, mungkin saat ini sedikit lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumya. Karena... kami berdua berperilaku seolah tidak pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Setiap kami tak sengaja bertatapan, pasti kami akan langsung membuang muka. Jika memang ada keperluan, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan meminta tolong pada orang lain untuk menyalurkannya padaku begitu pula aku padanya. Meskipun terkadang mau tak mau kami harus berbicara pada satu sama lain, pasti cara bicara kami terlihat sangat canggung.

Aku belum tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut. Sama seperti ketika aku terus mencari alasan saat aku menawarkannya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Baiklah, aku memang tahu kalau aku mengaguminya, tapi aku masih ragu apa ada perasaanku padanya yang lebih dari ini? Tapi, seharusnya tidak mungkin. Lihat saja...

Aku datar, dia ceria.

Aku dingin, dia hangat.

Aku pendiam, dia berisik.

Aku benci keramaian, dia benci kesepian.

Aku suka menyendiri, dia suka mencari teman.

Aku benci makanan manis, dia sangat suka makanan manis.

Dan yang paling penting... rambutku berwarna _dark blue_ yang gelap, sementara dia memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _yang cerah. Seolah menunjukkan jati diri kami yang sebenarnya masing-masing.

Oh ayolah, apa masih ada orang yang berpikir kami yang sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan perbedaan tak terelakkan ini masih bisa bersatu?

Huff... Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan menunduk pelan. Rasanya menyakitkan—entah kenapa. Sungguh, aku belum pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya bahkan saat dulu aku yang masih kecil jatuh dari tangga hingga tangan kiriku sempat patah saja rasanya... tidak sebanding. Tenanglah, Uchiha Sasuke... tenang. Aku membuka mata, menatap pemandangan di depanku dengan tatapan kosong.

Ya, benar.

Aku benci mengakui...

...ketika aku merasa kehilangan akan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Choose

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sasuke POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** ROMANCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Choose**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak, jam pelajaran telah selesai. Jangan lupa, minggu depan kalian sudah harus memiliki pasangan masing-masing untuk praktek biologi." Guru yang berambut sedikit panjang dari laki-laki pada umumnya itu menunduk sekilas pada murid-murid di depannya—termasuk aku, "Hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang kalian." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang cukup ditekankan.

Setelah kepergian guru itu, kelas kembali ramai seperti biasa karena masing-masing anak membereskan peralatan mereka untuk berkemas. Setelah membereskan tas, beberapa di antara mereka bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain untuk pulang bersama. Entah pulang, entah mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Yang pasti, aku tidak masuk ke dalam 'beberapa anak-anak' itu.

Dan tentu saja tidak perlu ditanya, Haruno Sakura sudah pasti masuk ke dalam kelompok anak-anak yang kukatakan tadi.

Kawanan Sakura biasanya merupakan kawanan terakhir yang keluar kelas sebelum diriku. Aku masih membereskan buku-bukuku dengan tenang sementara sesekali pembicaraan para perempuan yang suka bergosip ria itu masuk ke dalam telingaku tanpa bisa kucegah. Melihat salah satu dari mereka yang dikuncir satu dan matanya tertutup sebelah itu malah duduk kembali di atas meja, membuatku berpikir mereka pasti akan lebih lama dariku di sini. Aku pun cepat-cepat menarik tasku dan berjalan menuju pintu kelasku di ujung seberang.

Oh tidak...

...ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menoleh.

Lagi. Kedua mata kami bertatapan. Namun, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya kami pun membuang muka. Aku terus berjalan lurus sedangkan dia terlihat berusaha fokus kembali pada pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya. Sial... sial! Sampai kapan akan begini terus? Rasanya ingin kembali pada diriku di masa lalu. Saat dimana aku tidak pernah mempedulikan sekitarku. Saat dimana aku hanya mempedulikan diriku sendiri. Tidak ada yang lain.

Ini bukan salah Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa harus dia dari sejuta lebih perempuan yang ada di dunia ini. Secara tidak langsung, gadis itu telah memaksaku untuk mencoba mempedulikan orang lain, dia mengajariku agar tidak hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Jujur saja, itu menyebalkan tapi—

—argh! Lupakan!

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tanganku mencengkram lengan tas di bahuku semakin erat sementara kedua bola mata _onyx _milikku terus memandang ke depan, walau aku tahu tatapan mataku ini begitu kosong. Tak terasa, kakiku sudah menginjak halaman depan sekolah. Aku berhenti sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. Kutatap langit di atasku. Satu tahun lagi aku di sekolah ini... bertahanlah Uchiha Sasuke.

Benar-benar gila.

Demi Tuhan, aku benci kenyataan dimana aku dibuat kacau seperti ini hanya karena seorang perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kehidupan SMA-ku.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

...Ah sial, kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?

Aku menatap tajam lembar kerja Biologi di atas mejaku saat ini. Dua hari lagi, aku harus sudah memiliki pasangan untuk melakukan praktek biologi memeriksa otonomi tubuh hewan. Baiklah, untuk orang sepertiku yang jelas-jelas selalu menyendiri di kelas, bagaimana caranya aku mencari pasanganku? Aku menghela napas seraya menjambak kecil rambutku yang berbentuk _raven _dengan frustasi.

"Ano... ada yang belum mempunyai pasangan untuk praktek biologi?" suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak kudengar ini menggema di telingaku. Membuatku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya berdiri di depan kelas. Dia terkekeh kecil lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku belum memiliki pasangan ehehe." Ucapnya dengan kikuk.

Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana ini? Sebenarnya sekarang adalah kesempatanku untuk mendapat pasangan di pelajaran biologi. Bukan—tidak ada maksud lain, sungguh. Tanganku bergetar, ingin diangkat lalu kukatakan bahwa aku belum memiliki pasangan. Namun, terasa sangat berat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi anak-anak sekelas nanti.

Dengan ekspresi _stoic _yang selalu kupasangkan di wajahku, aku yakin saat ini tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang panik. Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku terus menenangkan diriku. Sampai akhirnya, aku pun mulai mengangkat sedikit tanganku tapi...

"Eeeh, aku juga belum punya pasangan Sakura-_chan!_"

"Tidak, tidak! Sama aku saja! Aku juga belum!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Ugh. Kali ini _skak mat. _Kalau sudah begini, aku juga tidak akan memiliki kesempatan. Dalam diam, kuturunkan kembali tanganku yang sempat terangkat setengahnya. Tenang, tenang... aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kekecewaanku. Ya, tidak boleh. Aku pasti mendapat pasangan di praktek biologi itu, tidak usah khawatir.

Ya benar, hanya demi tugas.

Tolong jangan berpikir hal lain.

Untunglah waktu terasa cepat berlalu hari ini. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, aku segera membereskan tasku dan melesat keluar kelas. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika aku menunggu sampai kelas sepi baru aku keluar, sekarang bahkan aku yang pertama keluar dari kelas.

Memang aku tidak berniat langsung pulang, tapi aku juga tidak berniat untuk terus berlama-lama di dalam kelas. Dimana pun aku berada, tetap saja akan membosankan pada akhirnya. Aku terdiam di salah satu koridor di sekolahku ini. Kuabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang bingung melihatku karena aku hanya diam berdiri di tengah kerumunan mereka. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan tempat yang akan kutuju.

Atap gedung sekolah.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu berlari. Tentu saja, di jam-jam pulang seperti ini tak akan ada yang berniat datang ke sana. Tujuan yang bagus. Aku hanya perlu tempat yang tenang dimana aku bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jernih. Tak kupedulikan beberapa orang yang kutabrak bahunya, yang penting aku sampai ke sana.

**KRIEET**

Napasku memburu begitu kakiku berhenti tepat di atas lantai semen atap gedung sekolah ini. Sesuai dugaanku, di sini sepi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Jenis tempat dan suasana yang sangat kusuka. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu di belakangku lalu melangkah mendekati pagar kawat pembatas.

Tanganku menyentuh kawat yang berbentuk layang-layang tersebut hingga jari-jariku mengait padanya. Kusentuhkan dahiku pelan pada kawat-kawat tersebut. Lalu kuhelakan napasku pelan. Angin berhembus meniup sedikit rambut-rambutku pelan. Sangat nyaman, hingga tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku.

**Deg.**

Ukh... kenapa aku...

Kubuka kembali kedua mataku cepat. Tadi... saat aku memejamkan mataku, wajahnya langsung terbesit di pikiranku. Tidak, kenapa lagi... kenapa sekarang? Tak hanya itu, ekspresinya yang sedih dan hampir menangis kembali terbayang dan terus muncul tanpa henti seolah menekanku. Rasa sakit yang hebat menyerang dadaku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat dan gigi-gigiku bergeletuk semakin keras.

Kenapa?

Hilangkan... hilangkan dia dari dari pikiranku!

"Sasuke_?_"

Baiklah, ini tidak lucu. Kenapa sekarang aku mendengar suaranya?

"Sasuke!"

Apa aku sudah gila?

"Hei!Sasuke!"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika tangan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku yang tadi sempat tertunduk lalu menoleh ke belakangku. Tubuhku menegang begitu melihatnya berdiri di belakangku. Kedua bola mataku membulat karena kaget begitu pula dia. Dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tak kalah kaget dariku, aku yakin dia memanggilku tanpa sadar. Dan lagi... aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku.

Dia langsung salah tingkah seperti biasanya ketika dia bersamaku. Sementara aku masih berusaha tenang dengan memutar tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya lalu memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku menatapnya cukup dalam dengan kedua _onyx _milikku. Menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Karena aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin ada di sini tanpa maksud tertentu. Aku berdehem pelan, membuatnya kembali menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku bertanya dengan suara datar—aku berharap semoga tidak ada nada dingin di sana. Dia menatapku kaku, seolah bingung harus menjawab apa. Mulutnya terus membuka dan menutup tanpa ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Aku masih sabar menunggunya hingga akhirnya dia menunduk, membuatku tak bisa melihat matanya yang tertutup poni, "Anu, aku..."

Rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink _sesekali bergerak tertiup angin. Dari deru napasnya yang agak memburu, entah kenapa aku mengambil asumsi bahwa dia baru saja berlari. Untuk apa? Apa dia berlari mengejarku ke sini?

...heh, itu tidak mungkin.

Aku masih diam saat dia kembali berkata, "Kau... biologi..." mendengar nama pelajaran yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dibicarakan itu, membuatku menegakkan kembali tubuhku, "Apa kau sudah punya pasangan untuk mengerjakan praktek biologi?" tanyanya cepat.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menatapku antusias. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya sendiri. Ditatap seperti itu malah membuatku semakin bingung. Tapi toh, aku tetap menjawabnya. Walau dengan sedikit ragu, aku menggeleng pelan, "...belum."

"Ah, kalau begitu—"

**CKLEK**

Kata-katanya terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang, begitu pula aku. Tentu saja, karena kami mengenal suara yang tadi sempat terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kami ke atap gedung sekolah ini. Wajahnya langsung memucat dan panik. Tanpa sempat aku menahannya, dia langsung berlari ke pintu masuk beberapa meter di belakang kami. Aku sendiri mengikutinya dengan langkah-langkah kecil.

Melihat reaksi Sakura ketika dia berkali-kali menggerakkan kenop pintu membuatku mengerti. Gadis itu seolah berpikir keras sebelum memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadapku. Wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Kita terkunci di sini... Sasuke."

Aku tidak kaget. Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah menduganya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci tadi. Jadi mungkin aku sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan ini. Akan merepotkan jika aku harus membayar ganti pintu yang rusak jika aku nekat mendobraknya agar kami keluar dari sini. Jadi, kukatakan saja, "Apa boleh buat, kita tunggu saja di sini sampai besok."

"Hah? Eh, tapi—"

"Tenang saja, petugas sekolah pasti akan membuka pintu ini besok pagi." Jawabku tenang. Aku memang tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain kondisi yang ada di depan mataku ini. Aku mendengus kecil. Sekarang masih musim panas, jadi aku yakin malam ini hujan tidak akan turun. Lagipula di sini masih ada sedikit atap untuk kami berteduh jikalau memang akan hujan.

Tidak terlalu buruk.

"Bu-Bukan itu masalahnya!" teriakan Sakura membuatku menoleh padanya. Anehnya, saat aku menatapnya wajahnya justru memerah. Aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Apalagi begitu aku akan bertanya, dia malah membuang wajahnya, dan berkata, "...Lupakan."

Sakura berjalan menjauhiku lalu duduk di pojokan antara kawat dan tembok di ujung sana. Dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan kawat di depannya lalu melihat ke bawah. Seperti menerawang. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Berarti setelah ini... aku akan berdua terus dengannya hingga esok pagi. Aku tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan percakapan kami sebelumnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali kami berbicara dengan lancar seperti itu. Rasanya menyenangkan. Namun sekali lagi, aku tidak mengetahui alasannya. Satu tarikan napas, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu di antara kami...

...bahwa setelah ini kami akan diberi pilihan untuk kelanjutan cerita di antara kami berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**

_**Chapter **_**depan adalah **_**chapter **_**terakhir. Jangan sampai terlewatkan :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : End

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sasuke POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** ROMANCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kami berdua sejak matahari terbenam beberapa waktu lalu. Aku bisa merasakan Haruno Sakura mengerling padaku beberapa kali. Tapi setiap aku hendak membalas tatapannya, gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Membuat aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri ketika aku masih memperhatikannya. Gadis itu menunduk—menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tubuh dan kedua lututnya yang ditekuk itu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku duduk setelah cukup lama berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura sempat mengangkat kepalanya ketika aku memposisikan diriku untuk duduk senyaman mungkin sebelum kembali pada posisi awalnya.

Aku menatap langit di atas kami yang semakin lama semakin gelap seiring waktu berputar. Kutarik jas yang menutupi lenganku lalu melihat jam yang melilit di pergelanganku. Jam enam, _huh? _Masih sekitar dua belas jam lagi sampai penjaga sekolah datang untuk membukakan pintu-pintu ruangan yang ada. Aku memejamkan mata lalu menyandarkan punggungku pada tembok di belakangku.

"Kau akan tidur, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaannya dengan cepat membuka kedua mataku. Aku menoleh untuk menatap kedua matanya yang beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak."

"A-Ah _sou..._" jawabnya kaku lalu kembali pada posisinya yang menghadap depan—setengah menunduk. Mungkin dia bermaksud untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Dan... harus kuakui, telah terbiasa dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria membuatku merasa ada yang kurang melihatnya tidak banyak bicara seperti ini.

Terbiasa... ya?

Aku kembali menegakkan posisiku, membuat perhatiannya kembali teralihkan padaku. Kubuka mulutku untuk berbicara, "Kau ngantuk?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku. Walau begitu, tetap kulanjutkan, "Jika memang ingin tidur, tidur saja."

Dia terdiam menatapku. Aku melihat pipinya memerah sekilas sebelum dia kembali membuang mukanya, "Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di saat seperti ini?" gerutunya pelan. Aku mengangkat bahuku sesaat lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam—jika itu yang kau takutkan."

"Si-Siapa yang berpikir seperti itu?!" balasnya seketika—nyaris berteriak. Baiklah, kata-kata tadi memang tidak sengaja kukeluarkan dari mulutku ketika melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi, tetap saja reaksinya yang di luar dugaan itu membuatku mendengus menahan tawa secara reflek, "Jangan ketawa! Aku serius, Sasuke!" dan kali ini dia memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadapku—meskipun aku masih menghadap depan. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

Tak bisa kutahan lagi, kali ini aku tertawa lepas.

Ya.

Aku tertawa.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya di depan orang selain keluargaku sendiri.

Tersadar, aku segera menghentikan tawaku. Aku langsung berdehem pelan, "Ehem, maaf," bisikku. Tangan kananku yang mengepal menutup bibirku sendiri dan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Kuharap dia tidak melihat wajahku yang juga ikut memerah karena malu.

Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena aku melirik ke sembarang arah—asal tidak menatap langsung kedua matanya, "Sa-Sasuke..." panggilannya tidak membuatku menoleh padanya. Tapi, sepertinya tanpa perlu melakukan itu pun, dia tahu bahwa saat ini aku mendengarkannya dengan baik, "...mungkin waktunya tidak tepat tapi banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan dan kutanyakan padamu."

Mendengar nada bicaranya yang serius membuatku menolehkan kepalaku pelan. Dan kali ini kami bertatapan. Saling mencari arti tatapan satu sama lain. Perasaan yang masih belum kuketahui apa itu kembali mengikatku. Alisku sedikit tertarik, membentuk ekspresi sedih yang tidak bisa kutahan. Kenapa... kenapa aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihat sepasang bola mata yang beriris hijau _emerald _itu?

Aku nyaris saja membuang wajahku lagi saat mendengarnya berkata, "Jangan menghindar lagi, Sasuke," aku menunduk, "aku juga... tidak akan menghindar lagi. Karena itu... kumohon tatap aku sekarang," pintanya dengan nada pelan. Aku tidak menjawab, tapi kuakui dia benar. Aku pun kembali mengangkat kepalaku.

Sepertinya aku dan dia tahu.

Jika kami terus lari...

...semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Aku hanya diam menunggu, "_ne, _bagaimana kalau kita mulai saling menjelaskan dari awal?" sarannya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tidak mengerti.

"...Maksudmu?"

Dia tertawa kecil sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di sampingnya, "Saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu..." aku tertegun. Degup jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setiap mengingat hal itu, duniaku seakan berhenti karena aku terus mencari alasannya, "...apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Mulutku terbuka, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan bagaimana. Namun, sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Kenapa aku?" tangan kirinya bergerak mencengkram lengan atas tangan kanannya. Senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan, "Bukankah... masih banyak perempuan lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku? Kupikir laki-laki sepertimu lebih memilih tipe perempuan yang tenang dan dewasa—dan aku jelas-jelas berlawanan dengan itu semua. Benar, 'kan?" angin malam meniupkan sedikit rambut berwarna _soft pink _miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

Iris _onyx _milikku melirik sudut kiri mataku. Saat aku kembali menatap kedua matanya, aku bisa tahu bahwa saat ini dia ketakutan. Takut mendengar jawabanku. Takut merasa sakit karena jawabanku nanti. Tapi, aku sendiri sama. Aku takut dengan jawaban yang akan kukeluarkan. Bagaimana mengatakannya saja aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku cukup sadar posisiku di sini. Dia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku. Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Aku harus menghargai keberaniannya.

Dan mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah menjadi pengecut yang terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

"Mungkin... aku juga harus menanyakan diriku sendiri," aku menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya. Mulai dari sini, aku akan berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya, "kenapa aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menunduk hingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku tahu, Sakura bisa menangis kapan saja ketika pertahanannya runtuh nanti. Dan aku tidak mau membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Akan kulanjutkan cerita ini...

"Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita di sekolah ini?" dia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatapku. Terdiam sesaat, aku tahu dia tengah mencoba mengingat semuanya, "Waktu itu... bunga sakura berguguran karena akan masuk musim gugur. Aku melihatmu yang sedang kebingungan mencari kelas kita, lalu kau bertanya padaku. Setelah aku menjawabmu, kau berterima kasih. Namun sebelum kau pergi, aku memberi tahumu bahwa ada kelopak bunga sakura di rambutmu."

Sakura tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk, "Iya aku ingat," kali ini dia menarik kedua lututnya lalu memeluknya. Senyum manisnya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya, "aku tak percaya kau masih mengingatnya, Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum—meskipun sangat tipis, "Mana mungkin aku lupa," aku sendiri menekuk kaki kiriku sehingga aku bisa menyandarkan tanganku di atas lututku, "lebih tepatnya... aku tidak bisa melupakan senyummu saat kau berterima kasih padaku lalu tertawa kikuk sembari mengambil kelopak bunga itu dari rambutmu," jelasku lagi. Detak jantungku masih belum kembali normal, malah semakin bertambah cepat.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan..."

Entah dari mana keberanian yang mulai berkumpul di dalam diriku ini.

"...aku telah tertarik padamu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya?"

Kedua bola matanya membulat setelah aku mengatakan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti pipinya kembali memerah. Dia langsung salah tingkah—seakan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam situasi ini. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup, sepertinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan jawabanku.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku ini _anti-social. _Aku tidak gampang mempercayai orang lain dan hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Karena itu, awalnya aku mati-matian mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang mengusik setiap aku melihat senyummu dari kejauhan," Sakura menunduk lagi. Mungkin tidak berani menatapku, "dan klimaksnya... saat kita berpapasan. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Begitu sadar, aku berniat menarik kembali perkataanku tapi kau sudah lebih dulu menerimaku membuatku kaget."

Ah, iya benar.

Ketika aku berhenti menjelaskan, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Kini aku yang justru menatapnya dengan intens. Membutuhkan jawabannya, "Sekarang aku yang bertanya," jeda sesaat. Aku menarik napas panjang, "kenapa kau menerimaku waktu itu?"

Gadis itu terlihat menelan ludah. Seperti sebelumnya, dia kembali bergerak gelisah. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, "Padahal kau juga tahu kalau kita tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi sejak pertemuan pertama kita," kugigit bibir bawahku pelan, "lalu kenapa? Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin kalau kau juga tertarik padaku sejak dulu," lanjutku. Berkata apa adanya.

Sakura terus seperti itu. Dia terlihat berpikir begitu lama, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan aku di sini hanya bisa menanti jawabannya dengan sabar. Kuperhatikan lagi Haruno Sakura yang masih kebingungan di tempatnya. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat aku telah berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya karena gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut. Meskipun aku tak ingin dan mencoba menahannya, tetap tak bisa. Seolah diriku sendiri telah diatur secara otomatis untuk memperlakukannya berbeda dari perlakuanku pada orang lain.

Oh ya, ada satu lagi pertanyaannya yang belum kujawab. Tapi, sepertinya untuk sekarang aku harus menahan diriku dulu. Kulirik jam di tanganku... sudah pukul delapan malam. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba dia menggeleng pelan, "Maaf Sasuke... aku... masih belum tahu," kedua tangannya meremas ujung rok seragam yang dikenakannya, "maafkan aku... padahal kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi aku..." dan detik berikutnya, aku tertegun ketika melihat genangan air yang mulai berkumpul di matanya.

"Sa-Sakura?" aku tidak harus berkata apa. Rasanya seperti menjadi orang bodoh. Sekarang aku memutar tubuhku, sehingga tubuh kami benar-benar berhadapan. Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memegang bahunya? Mengelus kepalanya? Apa? Aaargh!

Sakura menunduk sekilas sebelum menatapku lebih mantap dari sebelumnya, "Yang kutahu, saat aku menerimamu, aku merasa ada suara yang bergema di kepalaku. Entahlah... seperti mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku—a-aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya," aku terdiam. Masih memperhatikannya ketika dia mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya, "yang pasti... akhirnya aku yakin dengan perasaanku sekarang setelah terus tenggelam dalam kebingungan dan aku ingin kau tahu."

Tatapannya membuatku menahan napas. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Tapi, sekilas aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar...

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Kedua bola mataku membulat karena kaget untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tubuhnya juga bergetar sepertiku. Aku tahu dia memaksakan keberanian untuk keluar di dalam dirinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, akhirnya dia kembali menangis. Dengan lancar mengalirkan air mata itu melalui pipinya lalu jatuh mengenai tangannya yang masih mencengkram ujung roknya. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku sampai dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Suka, suka... aku sangat menyukaimu... aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi," Sakura menunduk di depanku. Dan kali ini suaranya mulai nyaris berbisik, "maafkan aku... aku tahu aku yang memutuskanmu. Kupikir kau tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padaku. Aku... terlalu takut karena aku tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu."

Kini kedua tangan Sakura berusaha menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir. Aku masih belum bergerak dari posisiku. Kedua alisku kembali tertarik.

"Maafkan aku... Sasuke."

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku lalu menghela napas. Dia masih belum menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajahku. Hari sudah semakin malam, jadi kuputuskan untuk melepas jasku. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika aku mengenakan jas itu pada tubuhnya dari belakang sementara aku cukup mengenakan kemeja putihku. Kurapikan kerah jas itu agar saling berdekatan sehingga hampir menutupi keseluruhan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kali ini aku mencoba tersenyum lembut padanya, "Sudah tenang?" Sakura masih sesenggukan. Dia belum menjawabku tapi kedua matanya menatapku begitu dalam. Seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan untuknya, "Bodoh sekali, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf hanya karena kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku," lanjutku.

Aku sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya aku memajukan tanganku dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya perlahan. Baru segini, dan aku sudah merasakan kehangatan tak kasat mata yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhku. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Sakura kembali menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku sedikit menelengkan kepalaku.

"Terima kasih," kali ini aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, perlahan tapi pasti, "berkat pernyataanmu, kini aku juga tahu perasaan aneh apa ini dan semakin merasa yakin," Sakura memajukan kepalanya sehingga saat ini kepalanya yang masih menunduk itu mulai menyandar pada dadaku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura."

Tangan kananku bergerak mendorong punggungnya agar tubuhnya berada dalam posisi yang cukup nyaman. Isakannya sudah berhenti. Karena daguku menyandar di atas kepalanya, aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Lega sekali. Bebanku seakan terangkat semua dan tubuhku terasa bebas. Aku bisa tersenyum lebih leluasa—hal yang sangat jarang kuperlihatkan pada orang selain keluargaku sendiri.

"Sekarang... kita ulang lagi dari awal hubungan ini," bisikku. Cukup lama sampai aku merasa kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Belum sempat aku tersenyum lagi, Sakura menarik kepalanya menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Tapi... Sasuke," dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipinya, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua. Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan perempuan lain?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak setelah menangis.

Aku terdiam namun tak lama. Kupejamkan mataku sebelum kembali membukanya. Kuraih tangannya di atas lantai semen di bawah kami lalu menggenggamnya erat seakan enggan melepaskannya.

"Apa itu penting?"

Sakura menatapku. Kedua bola matanya membulat sesaat sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir tipisnya. Tak lama kemudian dia tertawa hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu sementara tawanya terdengar semakin keras. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Ceria dan enerjik. Sakura memelukku secara tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhku hampir saja oleng. Untung sebelah tanganku masih sempat menahan beban tubuh kami agar tidak terjatuh.

"Iya... itu tidak penting lagi, Sasuke-_kun._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu, memang kenapa jika kami berbeda?

Bukankah dengan begitu, kami bisa saling menutupi kekurangan kami dengan kelebihan masing-masing?

Hubungan kami akan seimbang. Tanpa ada rasa iri satu sama lain.

Selama kami berada di bawah langit yang sama, selama kami saling berpegangan tangan dan membagi kehangatan satu sama lain... tidak ada lagi yang perlu kami khawatirkan.

Dengan bersama dan saling menutupi perbedaan satu sama lain, hidup kami akan sempurna. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memisahkan kami begitu saja.

Dan kami... tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun untuk saling mencintai.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_**R**isk_

_**O**ne_

_** M**istake_

_** A**nnoying_

_** N**one_

_** C**hoose_

_ **E**nd  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami**** sampai akhir**** :)**

**=w= Sampai jumpa lagi =w=**


End file.
